Reign of Ice
by The Night Ninja
Summary: After the destruction of the Overlord,Zane went to the afterlife for a week,now an enemy he made during that week threatens him and Ninjago. Can Zane and the ninja stop Phantom Crow or will life and death no longer be so different? Warning: Major character death!
1. Crow's Wings

**This is another Ninjago story of mine and it might be a little scary at some parts but whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ninjago**

Chapter 1: Crow's Wings

After the defeat of Morro the ninja thought they would never have to deal with another enemy long since ,they were mistaken. All the ninja were training on deck in the middle of the night when the stars went out and a sudden lunar eclipse started.

"No,it cannot be" said Zane

"What can't be Zane" asked Wu in a panic Zane knew something that Wu didn't then it was obviously something dangerous and beyond human understanding. Suddenly black feathers clouded everyone's vision.

"What is with all the crows?" asked Cole,the birds were just flying through him.

"Everyone go inside now" said Zane urgently.

"Why?" asked Jay

"I will explain in a bit just go,NOW" said Zane panicking all ran inside the bounty and barricaded themselves in the game room.

"Ok Zane what the heck is going on that has got you of all people so panicky?" asked Cole

"I shall start from the beginning, when I destroyed the Overlord I spent a week in the afterlife and had the great honor of being one of the personal guards of the first spinjitzu master himself. As a guard I had to help protect him from the ultimate evil of the great beyond. He has many names but to us of the elite guard he was known as Phantom Crow. He was a demon that would make even the Overlord quiver with fear. He swore himself an enemy of us all but gave me a deal. Since I control ice which is feared as much as darkness I could either join him in the underworld or remain part of the elite guard. I chose to remain as a guard of good and therefore he swore to be my enemy for all of eternity. My choice to remain on the side of light had made him more of an enemy to me than to the rest of the guard. Any time he tried to attack he would target me and me alone swearing that he would not stop until I joined him. Time after time I refused to join him and the first spinjitzu master sent me back to ninjago in order to try to keep me as safe from him as now it appears that Phantom Crow has found a way to enter this world and I can only assume that he did it through the realm of Lloyd and Morro's realm jumping must have created a pathway for him to find me and now that he is here he will not rest until my soul is in the underworld with him" said Zane turning to the window where the moon was finally starting to creep out from behind the sun.

"But how do you know that it is him Zane?" asked Wu

"He brings darkness into any realm and I could feel the ultimate darkness threatening to surround me. In realms where mortals dwell the birds of darkness swarm around his target like a beacon" said Zane with a sigh "Since he is after me this means that for the safety of you all I must leave and fight him,alone. Ice Vs Darkness yet again"

"No way Zane,you have given your life for us once. We stand beside you till the end of everything" said Cole. Zane smiled sadly at his friends

" I wish it were that simple, Crow is a very powerful being and a master of deception and evil. You could combine every enemy we have ever fought and the amount of evil would pale in comparison to him. Only a soul of absolute purity has even a slight hope against him. He will leave all of you alone because it is me he is after,but if you side with me and fight him,you all will become vulnerable to his attacks" said Zane

"Zane,you are our brother. This thing has made you it's target and therefore we are his targets too. If we are to fall,we fall together,no matter what" said Kai placing a hand on Zane's shoulder. Zane smiled at his brothers

"Fine but If I say run,you run,if I say hide,you hide. And if I say get behind me,you make sure you are in my shadow" said Zane

"Deal" said Jay

"Sensei,is there any way for you to contact the first spinjitzu master to let him know what is going on,and if there is any way for the rest of the guard to come here" said Zane

"I will see what I can do" said Sensei before going to his room to meditate.

"Zane is there anything you want us to do?" asked Cole with concern

"Step up training,and Lloyd please destroy the realm crystal. That thing means trouble." said Zane

"Of course Zane,you're the leader from now until this is all over" said Lloyd as he went to go get the crystal to destroy it. Zane went to his room clearly stressed out.

"Well boys looks like we have to save ninjago again." said Kai

"From an enemy that would make the overlord wet his pants" said Cole

"Anyone else got a bad feeling about this?" asked Jay

"Yeah,and knowing Zane,not all of us might get out of this alive" said Kai

"You might be right but I really don't want to go through losing him again" said Cole

"Yeah,though if Zane is scared of this thing then we might already be in way over our heads" said Jay.

"Listen it's late and judging by the sounds coming from our room,Zane is punching his headboard in aggravation,we should probably make sure he is ok" said Cole before floating through the the others used the door.

 **So that is chapter one,let me know what you think in the comments,no flames please.**


	2. Meet the Elite Guard

**Here is chapter two for you peoples**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Chapter 2: Meet the Elite Guard

The ninja walked into their room to find that Zane had nearly broken apart the headboard on his bed.

"Hey Zane is this the way you deal with fear? Or are you just that angry?" asked Kai

"Both, I'm angry that I have to fight him again,and scared of the outcome" said Zane

"Well you aren't alone when it comes to fearing the outcome,but anger is entirely unlike you" said Cole

"If you died expecting to be able to lounge about and never have to fight again,only to find that the forces of evil were targeting your immortal soul,you'd be angry too" said Zane

"Yeah I guess so" said Cole

"So who is in the elite guard with you?" asked Lloyd. This drew a smile from Zane and their was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That is something you must see for yourselves" said Zane

"Do we know them" asked Jay excitedly

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" said Zane.

"Look guys it's late and tomorrow is Wednesday,lets just get to bed" said Cole. All the ninja got into bed. Meanwhile Wu had finally gotten in touch with his father through meditation.

"Zane told us that you sent him back here to keep him safe from this demon thing,but it appears that it has found him once again" said Wu

"What does he want me to send to aid him in this fight,Zane was one of my best and most Loyal guards, when the others hear of this they will no doubt want to help him" said The first spinjitzu master.

"He asked if the rest of the guard is able to come to Ninjago" said Wu

"And come they shall. They will be there by the time you wake up" said the FSM

"He will be most greatfull" said Wu as he stopped meditating. The next morning all the ninja went to breakfast but there were already people sitting at the table.

"MOM!" shouted Cole

"MOM!DAD!" shouted Nya and Kai at the same time

"DAD!" shouted Lloyd

"Garmadon? It that you" asked Misako

"It's good to see you all again,especially you father" said Zane

"Who are you people" asked Jay looking at two adults who looked like him.

"Oh Look James,It's our grandson" said The woman who no one knew

"Yep that's him Jessica" said the man named James. All the ninja embraced their respective family members.

"What are you all doing here" asked Wu

"We came to aid Zane in battle,we are the elite guard" said Cole's mother

"Zane,why didn't you tell us that you knew our parents?" asked Kai

"Simple,it would have ruined the surprise, though Garmadon must be new to the guard am I right" said Zane

"Yep,I've only been in about a month" said Garmadon. Kai and Nya were too busy hugging their parents to pay much attention to much else. And Cole's mom was hugging her son. Jay was still confused as to why to people he had never met were claiming to be his grandparents.

"I suppose we must all start training" said Wu

"Indeed" said Zane

"Oh Zane before I forget, we brought your armour and weapons" said Kai's Father

"Thank you" said Zane as he put the armour on.

"Looking good Zane" said Cole as he caught sight of his brother in robes of white silk covered in silver metal plating. White,feathered, wings sprouted from Zane's back and there was a glittering,diamond edged, silver sword with a hilt carved out of a giant sapphire, strapped to a light blue belt. Zane had a silver helmet encrusted with tiny topaz gems. To say the least,Zane looked like a real knight in shining armour. The rest of the guard donned their armour and now looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Zane the first spinjitzu master told us to tell you that you are to be promoted to general of the guard" said Garmadon

"Understood" said Zane

"Sensei can we have armour like that" asked Cole looking at Wu

"That armour is only for the elite guard,Cole" said Wu

"Actually since Cole is a ghost and his soul is pure enough we brought an extra set for him" said Cole's Mother.

"The wings don't come with the armour,wings come with going to the light realm" said Nya's Mother

"I don't care about wings" said Cole as he put on the spare suit of armour which was slightly less extravagant than Zane's but it was still awesome. "So how do I look" asked Cole

" Like a true guardian angel" said Nya with a dreamy look in her eyes. The adults exchanged glances.

"Well let's go train,we need to defeat this thing" said Kai

"Not just defeat,Kai, destroy" said Zane


	3. Did You Bring the Rainbow Cannon?

**Hi, here is the third chapter. And for all the bronies and pegasisters who read this, anything you recognize was done on purpose.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ninjago or anything you recognize.**

Chapter 3: Did You Bring the Rainbow Cannon?

"I thought you were going to bring them" shouted Jessica

"Me! I thought they were in your artifact room" shouted James

"Ok what's going on here" said Zane walking over to the bickering couple

"Zane, we can't use the light refraction beam because "someone" forgot the bottles of light" said Jessica. It was easy to see where Jay got his personality from. His grandparents were fast with jokes yet forgetful of when was the right time to tell them and when to be serious.

"Why are you arguing over the bottles of light,we didn't even bring the refraction beam because it's too heavy." said Kai's father as he walked over

"What's the light refraction beam" asked Nya

"A highly powerful weapon meant to destroy demons. The light refraction beam uses bottled light spectrum and filters them to absolute purity then blasts highly concentrated amounts of light at the enemy like lasers. Think of it as a giant prism that acts like a magnifying glass catching the sunlight,yet the gamma ray setting has been faulty ever since the time we used it on Samukai" said Zane

"Cool" said Nya

"We didn't bring it with us on this mission because it is large and ineffective against Phantom Crow" said Cole's mother

"What did you guys bring" asked Zane

"Light grenades, crystal water, and the frequency gun" said Dr. Julien

"Did you bring the R.C. 5000" asked Zane

"What's that" asked Kai

"the rainbow cannon, it shoots a highly destructive rainbow at a demon usings different gemstones that we call K,G,F,L,Lo,and H. F gemstone is the most powerful and the only one able to be used by itself. The rainbow that results of the use of all six gems is immensely bright,powerful, and more destructive than anything else we have ever used. We haven't tested it on Phantom Crow yet,actually I've never gotten to fire it. I left before I got that chance,though I heard from Jessica that it is very fun" said Zane

"That sounds awesome,though a bit girly." said Cole

"It's not what the weapon is comprised of that matters,merely how effective it is" said Zane

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Kai

"What color are the gems?" asked Nya

"K is pink, G is purple,F is magenta, H is orange, L is light blue, and Lo is red" said Zane

"So basically the colors of the rainbo" said Kai

"Pretty much" said Nya's mother

"so when do we get to fire it?" asked Cole with a look in his eyes that said "Cool new toy,gotta use it"

"Not until we need to,the collateral damage to the landscape would be far too great for us to use it before we must" said Zane causing all the ninja to pout.

" Don't worry my friends, it will be used t some point during this battle" said Zane, this made all the ninja perk up.

 **Like I said, any you bronies recognize was done** **intentionally, Peace out.**


	4. Lesson

**Hi I'm back,I had a slight writers block and school so this is later than I wanted it to read and review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4: Lesson

"Say what now?" asked Jay. Zane was in the middle of explaining a battle strategy that seemed utterly crazy to the rest of the ninja.

"I said that this technique focuses on three of your senses while the other two are dormant. This style of fighting blocks both your hearing and vision allowing you to use taste,smell,and more importantly,feel, to their fullest capabilities. For this exercise you will be in a position where you are both blind and deaf. Learn to fight feeling the vibrations of the earth,the smell carried by the wind,and the taste of the air. These three senses work in harmony when the other two are at bay. Once you learn to use these you could be in a silent room without light and still be able to know where you are,fight,and escape." said Zane

"But this seems really tricky and how did you learn it when you were only there for a week?" asked Kai

"Time moves differently with each world you dwell in. It was only a week here, but up there it was seven years that I had to perfect everything." said Zane

"So you left us for SEVEN YEARS!" exclaimed Jay

"A day here is a year there,and I believe for the underworld it is a different stretch of time" said Zane

"Well enough chit chat we need to train,this took a month for Zane to learn and we didn't have a time limit up there" said Dr Julien

"Indeed,now blindfolds and earmuffs on, we are going to start the lesson focus on the feeling of the ground first then hone the other senses,use your instincts" said Zane. Everyone complied and soon all the ninja were fighting blindly and deafly.

"This looks like it's going to be a disaster" groaned Zane as he watched his friends crash into each other,fall over, and try to stab with their foam swords.

"Hey just be glad you gave them toy weapons for this exercise,at least no one will get hurt,remember how you learned?" said Kai's father

"How could I forget,first try,I ended up crashing into one of the cloud pillars and tripping on my wings" said Zane rolling his eyes.

"Yeah,your dad got a kick out of that" said Kai's father laughing

"Well due to the circumstances I couldn't hear or see him laughing" said Zane

"OW" yelled Kai "WHO HIT ME? IT FELT LIKE A FIST AND NOT A FOAM SWORD!" there was no reply,not that Kai would be able to hear it if there was one.

"This is better than watching dareth trying to fight Kai" exclaimed Nya coming outside with a bucket of popcorn,she had just finished learning a new move with water (Her mother was annoyed at how little Wu had actually taught her) and had come out to watch the fun. Jay and Lloyd crashed into each other and fell over while Cole looked like he was starting to get the hang of it. He could feel where the others were and feel the vibrations of their shouting. 'taste the air,smell the wind,feel the ground' Cole repeated in his mind. Suddenly Cole felt a force coming at him and effortlessly dodged the attack,well it wasn't really an attack,it was more of a Kai running around like a headless chicken.

"I had a feeling Cole would get the hang of it first, his powers directly relate to the lesson and therefore make it easier" said Zane approvingly. Cole felt like he now had a whole other way of seeing,he could attack and dodge,even do spinjitzu without need of his eyes or ears. Then Zane froze everyone to the ground and to off their blindfolds and earmuffs. Kai had gotten tangled up with Lloyd in a, two person ,human knot. Jay had been in the middle of swapping them with his sword, and Cole was midway through doing spinjitzu.

"Well this is awkward" said Kai

"Tell me about it" said Lloyd.

"Alright you four we will try this again tomorrow" said Zane

"Who made you Sensei?" asked Kai. Zane glared and drew his sword

"Wu put me in charge of training you in the advanced level techniques,I intend for you to master at least two before we have to fight Phantom Crow" said Zane "Plus I'm general of the elite guard,so I have authority beyond mortal comprehension"

"Fine point taken. Now can you unfreeze us before we all get frostbite?" said Kai. Zane did so and the human knot untangled itself.

"After we master this skill, we will be heading to the wailing alps in order to listen to the voices that can't be heard unless all is quiet" said Znae heading inside

"Ok why do I suddenly have the urge to call Zane 'Sensei'?" asked Jay

"Because he is our teacher for these things" said Cole

"Yeah well look who's being teacher's pet." taunted Jay

"If you're implying that I'm being a suck up to Zane then you face will meet my fist" growled Cole

"ENOUGH" yelled Zane coming back out. "I don't want any bickering,that is what causes Crow to come earlier than he plans,he thrives on chaos"

"Sorry Zane" said the ninja in unison

"Good,now all of you come inside,it's getting late and the night is rather dangerous with Crow on the loose" said Zane. Everyone went inside for dinner and then went to bed, the next day was Wednesday so they had sunrise exercise.


	5. Demonstration

**Here is the next chapter of Reign of Ice,I didn't have any homework so I figured I'd update one of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 5: Demonstration

The next day Zane was the one who woke his friends up at dawn.

"Guys wake up,we have training to do" said Zane

"hmm, five more minutes Zane" grumble Kai as he rolled over to face the wall

"NOW" scolded Zane

"Fine were up, were up" said Cole getting out of bed

"I want each of you on deck in twenty minutes,and no falling back to sleep" said Zane walking out of the room to go finish cooking pancakes.

"Zane is becoming sensei Wu mark two" grumbled Jay

"Hey,he's trying to be a good general,he is also under a lot of stress considering a demon is after him and he needs to train us to help him fight" said Cole

" yeah well I have bruises from training with him yesterday" grumbled Kai

"oh come on you weren't even trying to figure it out,I could feel you running around all over the place without doing anything that would be effective. Zane told me that I mastered it so he will be showing me something else today" said Cole

"We should probably go eat breakfast,Zane will be expecting us on deck in ten minutes" said Jay. The ninja went upstairs and ate their breakfast rapidly before going to meet Zane.

"You're late" said Zane

"By what two minutes?" said Kai

"Almost twenty minutes, I told you to be out here in twenty minutes,forty minutes ago" said Zane

"Well sorry if we had to eat" said a cranky Kai

"It takes five minutes to get dressed, and ten minutes to eat,in total it should have taken only fifteen minutes" said Zane

"Well sorry for being late to your dumb training exercises" said Kai

"You're the ones who agreed to stand beside me to fight Crow,I didn't ask you to fight with me you volunteered. And if we're going to have any chance against Crow you need to train properly" scolded Zane

"Let's just get to work, Zane you told me that there was something you needed to show me?" said Cole

"Yes, the rest of you will continue what you were doing yesterday only this time actually try to fight instead of running around like headless chickens" said Zane "Cole come with me" once the others were under the supervision of Garmadon, Zane took Cole aside to teach him how to fight with only one sense, feel.

"For this exercise I will first demonstrate how to do it. You may be in a room filled with only air and your enemy,no wind,nothing but your own skin to tell you what to do" said Zane. "FATHER CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS DEMONSTRATION?" called Zane. Dr Julien came out and tied a scarf around Zane's face, a blindfold on his eyes,and earmuffs to block out noise. Zane got into a battle stance and Cole payed close attention to Zane's feet. Zane used mainly his fists to fight with and kept his feet firmly positioned on the ground, no vibration passed unnoticed by Zane and so he fought effortlessly as the the rest of the guard attacked him from both above and around the ninja of ice. No air shift went without being felt and nothing was able to lay a hand on Zane. Soon the hindrances were removed and Zane turned to face Cole.

"Because your element is earth it will be much easier for you to feel the movements of the ground than it is for me" said Zane

"Are you sure? You seemed to be having a really easy time with this" said Cole

" Cole, I had seven years to perfect these techniques. Of course it will be easy for me because I use it nearly all the time" said Zane

"But I never see you using these moves" said Cole

"That's because I don't normally fight blindfolded, sometimes I just close my eyes and fight with four of my senses instead of all of them. Being reliant on every sense you have can sometimes lead to trouble." said Zane

"That makes a lot of sense actually" said Cole "Ok I'll try it" Cole was then given the necessary hindrances and put them on. Then Zane attacked, Cole focused on using his earth powers to feel the movements of the ground around him and dodged each attack with almost the same amount of grace that Zane had. Once the exercise was over Zane removed the hindrances on Cole and walked back inside with the earth ninja.

"Cole given one more day of this and I think you could fight anywhere and when" said Zane with a smile

"Thanks brother" said Cole.

 **I probably won't update again till next week or after Christmas but I enjoy reading your reviews to anything i write,just no flames please.**


	6. The Child of My Enemy

**Hello I'm back with the sixth chapter of this story. First off I want to thank DragonWhisperer762 for allowing me to use their OC in this story. If you check out their story called The Discovery of Mt Horn you will know which OC I'm talking about. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story,if you have any questions just PM me or leave it in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

"Hailey get over here now!" shouted Phantom Crow to his daughter

"Coming father" said Hailey as she came running over to her demon father

"Have you dealt with the daughter of our main enemy yet?" asked Crow

"I have been trying but she is much like her adoptive father,elusive and one of the more powerful angles in the light realm" said an exasperated Hailey

"You must get rid of Katie before she can aid her father,otherwise we may never convert that stupid Zane to our side" said Phantom Crow

"Like father like daughter,Zane and Katie hold almost as much power as the first spinjitzu master,perhaps even more" said Hailey,rolling her eyes

"Take Kryptonite and go get rid of Katie once and for all,before the first spinjitzu master can send her to her father's side" said Crow

"As you wish father" said Hailey before mounting her phantom dragon and flying off

 **meanwhile**

"Hey Zane you never really talked about those years you were in the light realm" said Kai at dinner one night

"because I wasn't allowed to reveal any secrets,but now that the fate of both realms hangs in the balance I suppose I can tell you guys a few things about those seven years" said Zane

" please do" said Jay

"Well the first thing you need to know is that I adopted a little girl while I was up there. She was three when I got her so by now she's about 15" said Zane. There was now dead silence in the room from the shock of this newly revealed piece of information

"You…adopted….a kid?" asked Kai still in slight shock

"Indeed I did" said Zane matter of factly.

"What's her name?" asked Nya

"Her name is Katie, she is actually the elemental master of the night. she died from falling off a cliff when she was little and had no family in the light realm to take her in so I decided to adopt her" said Zane

"Will we get to meet her?" asked Cole

"Only if the first spinjitzu master decides to send her to help me" said Zane

"What does she look like?" asked Lloyd

"Her eyes are slate gray and she has dirty blond hair. Her wings are made of moonlight shaped to look like feathers. She is calm and mysterious like her element and when she is extremely happy or hiding a wonderful secret her eyes tend to glitter like starlight." said Zane casting a wistful glance outside

"Do you miss her?" asked Jay

"Very much, I haven't seen her in so long that I was starting to get scared i would forget her,what kind of father forgets their own child" aid Zane

" She got mad when she couldn't come down here with us, she through an absolute fit at the first spinjitzu master for making her stay behind" said Dr. Julien

"Why did he make her stay behind?" asked Zane

"I think he needs her to guard the mirror room for a while,but time is being temporarily put in parallel for our two worlds. The master of time felt that it would become too confusing for the reinforcements if it was kept at the standard 1 day = 1 year situation. That and Katie didn't want to have to wait till she was thirty or older to see you again" said Cole's mother

"That makes sense,so time will revert back to normal once I return to the light realm?" asked Zane

"Yes it will" said Dr. Julien.

 **Up in the ethereal divide**

"What do you want now Hailey?" asked Katie

"What I and my father have wanted ever since you sided with that pitiful white ninja, to destroy you" said Hailey

"my place is with my father and my realm, you are the one who always picks the fights,I have never been the first to attack you" said Katie

" Night and ice belong in the underworld" said Hailey

"You know as well as I,that not all darkness is evil just as not all light is good. You fly a dragon of evil yet I fly on my own wings of the light that shines in darkness. We are different Hailey" said Katie

"Oh really" said Hailey as she flew her dragon at Katie,wielding a wicked looking sword made out of black steel

" My father paid the ultimate price to rid Ninjago of the greatest evil Ninjago has ever known, not only are you efforts, of trying to get us to join you on the dark side,futile,but pointless." said Katie,effortlessly countering Hailey's attack with one of her own using her blade made of pure starlight. Katie's sword sliced clean through Hailey's leaving the demon girl vulnerable

"You may have destroyed my blade but I still have my dragon" said Hailey

"And I can easily slice off your dragon's head" said Katie. Hailey retreated through a portal back to the underworld and Katie flew back to the light realm,knowing that this was not over quite yet.


	7. Fire Fears the Ice

**Hi I'm back with another chapter of Reign of Ice, this chapter contains mostly fluff and a tiny bit of Kai bashing. Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own Ninjago then the show would be way different but sadly I do not own such a marvelous show**

"Katie come here please" calls the first spinjitzu master. The teen aged girl went flying into the room where the FSM (A/N: I'm just gonna refer to the First Spinjitzu Master as this because I don't feel like coming up with a name for him and writing it out takes two seconds two long) was.

"Yes FSM?" asked Katie

"I know it has been a while since you have seen your father and this realm is on the brink of a war that can only be fought in Ninjago so I have decided to send you down to aid your father in this battle" said the FSM. Katie flew around the room like a bird that had just been let out of it's cage,she was ecstatic that she was going to get to see her dad again. The portal to Ninjago opened and the master of night flew through it before it closed behind her. Katie landed on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty right in the middle of a training session.

"Katie?" asked Zane as he walked up to her. Katie lept up and hugged her father with the strength of a black hole.

"I missed you so much daddy" said Katie,hugging him even tighter

"you've gotten stronger my little comet" said Zane returning the embrace. At this moment Kai and Nya's father snuck up behind his kids and hugged them.

"Ack Dad not so tight!" exclaimed Kai. Zane continued to hug his daughter with both his arms and wings and showed no sign of wanting to let her go. After about ten minutes Zane finally released his little girl and the ninja got a good look at her. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to shine in the light of the newly risen sun. Even though it was a star,it was not one of her control,but it made her hair glow. Her eye's were like polished slate glittering in the moonlight. Her wings appeared more delicate than a dragon fly's yet stronger than an eagles. Kai had never seen any girl as beautiful as Katie and now gazed at her with a dopey smile on his face. Zane saw this and walked over to Kai before punching the master of fire in the face. Resulting in Kai getting a broken nose and two black eyes

"Stare at my little girl like that again and you shall receive much worse than a broken nose" said Zane to Kai in a voice that radiates with an anger the likes of which no one had ever seen from Zane,his eyes were as furious as a swirling blizzard and now all Kai could feel,was fear.

"Sorry Zane" said Kai meekly

"Like you element leaps from tree to tree till quenched by swirling snow,you bound from girl to girl until you are quenched by a father's furry. Take this as your last warning,Kai,for I shall no longer be so lenient now that my daughter is amongst us" said Zane

"Daddy! I'm fifteen now,not five. You don't need to protect me all the time" said Katie

"You've been here less than half an hour and Kai was looking at you with the look that we have dubbed "The Jay Face" I am not standing for that" said Zane

"Ok Daddy" said Katie hugging him again. Every adult that had children smiled. Wu knew that Zane was no longer a student,he was a leader of the elite guard of the FSM. Zane was a father who would stop at nothing to protect his child, if anything Zane was hardly half a step under the FSM himself in power,greatness, and strength. Kai was still cowering in the corner as Zane lead Katie inside. Once everyone was in the game room Zane introduced his daughter to the rest of the ninjas.

"Daddy why is your friend Cole wearing armour of the light realm when he has never been there?" asked Katie

"Because the others brought an extra set for him,his soul his pure enough that he can wear it as well as the fact that he is a ghost" said Zane

"That makes sense" said Katie

"Um Zane,quick question. Where is Katie going to sleep?" asked Kai

"on the couch unless she'd rather sleep with me" said Zane

"Um Zane you share a room with us remember,and we can't have a girl in our room." said Cole

"I have a room divider that can go around my area,my daughter can sleep behind it on a sleeping bag" said Zane

"Ok that works I guess" said Kai

"So,back to training" said Zane and everyone went outside. Katie pulled her father aside and told him about her battle with Hailey.

"They seem keen to either convert us to their side or destroy us,either way they're taking drastic measures to get what they want" said Katie

"This isn't good,before they had only wanted us on their side,now they want us erased from existence? Did Hailey say anything else,something that might give us a clue as to why we are such a huge barrier to them?" asked Zane

"No,she didn't I actually meant to ask the FSM about that but never got the chance" said Katie

"We will just need to find out when the time comes then" said Zane

"ZANE! WERE IN A HUMAN KNOT AGAIN" yelled Kai. Zane chuckled and went to go untangle his friends. That night everyone was in the game room watching a movie. All the families sat together which made Wu feel a bit of an outcast. Zane had a wing wrapped around his daughter who had fallen asleep on his lap because the movie was a boring romantic tragedy. Kai and Nya felt like children again as they sat with their parents,Cole was shoving cake into his mouth and his mother didn't feel like telling him off for it. Jay looked annoyed because his grandparents kept babying the heck out of him,and Lloyd was embracing his inner child as he sat on his father's lap with his mother sitting next to him. Dr. Julien had an arm and wing wrapped around his son and granddaughter and honestly couldn't be happier. Even though an enormous battle was ahead of them,the simplest moments of peace nullified the thought of war in all of them. Things were how they should be even thought that time was brief.

 **well there is chapter seven. I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated,just no flames please.**


	8. Pointless Until Battle

**Hi,I know that this chapter is a bit short but I was sorta in a rush to get this done.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

Zane was showing the ninja that you didn't need a map to find your way around or tell the time. The night sky was an excellent map and the sun could tell you the time. If you knew these two things you would never be lost. At the moment the ninja were drawing their own copies of the Lunar calendar yet Katie was noticing that Cole was struggling to draw the full moon.

"Come on it's just a circle with smaller circles inside it,how could mess that up" asked an exasperated Katie. She hated when people messed up an extremely easy task or mispronounced a very easy word.

"it so frigging hard to draw though" complained Cole

"Do you want a reference?" asked Katie

"Sure" said Cole

"Then how's THIS for one" said Katie as she brought down a huge meteor onto Cole who floated up through it ,unscathed.

"Damn it,I forgot you're a ghost." said Katie

"It's a good thing that meteor wasn't made of deep stone" said Cole

"What else can your powers do?" asked Jay.

"Wait until tonight" said Katie

"Can't you just make it night now?" asked Kai

"And upset the balance that is worn thin a it is already,no way. That would allow Phantom Crow to gain even more power and none of you are even close to being ready to face him as it is" said Katie

"When will we be ready?" asked Kai

"Yeah all these training exercises seem kinda pointless" said Cole

"You won't be ready for a while,took my dad nearly a month to learn everything and we don't have month which is why we're pushing you guys so hard" said Katie "And as for these exercises you may not see their importance now but come time for battle and you will need everything my dad has taught you"

"This stuff just feels pointless" said Lloyd

"In time you will see how useful it is,I was like that too when I was younger,up until the first time I had to fight Crow without my dad" said Katie

"Can you tell us what crow looks like?" asked Cole

" He is large,like a black shadow with black bat wings and a gold crown,his eyes are black with purple pupils. He wears a ragged cloak like the grim reaper and he carries a wicked double bladed axe made out of black steel and diamond" said Zane stepping into the conversation

"So like an overpowered cross of the grim reaper and the Overlord" said Cole trying to sum it up

"Thats one way to put it" said Katie

"Geez this sounds like it's gonna be one heck of a fight" said Kai

"That it will be my brother,that it will be" said Zane

 **So there is chapter 8,it might be a while before I update this again since this is exam week at school.**


	9. The Devils Are Scheming

**Hi I'm back with chapter 9 sorry it's a bit late,high school midterms are such a waste of time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recoginzie**

Phantom Crow was mad,no, livid. Hailey had just told him that Katie had gone to Ninjago to aid her father and Crow had intended to keep this from happening. With Katie at her father's side the chances of Crow winning the upcoming battle were slim.

"If I am to beat the angel of ice and his daughter I am going to need to send more troops than normal" muttered Crow to himself. The world of shadows was deep beneath the depths of the underworld and only the most evil of beings managed to have the misfortune of being sent there after death. The Overlord was sulking in a corner,annoyed because he was bottom of the ranks in Crow's military forces. There weren't many creatures other than demons in the world of shadows and travel to other realms was impossible unless you had enough power. Only Crow and Hailey had this much power and could use it to transport troops across other realms.

"Father,if we are to get our adversaries in our realm,then this will take a full on war,one which the FSM will no doubt send all of the angels from the light realm to fight,yet we are unable to lend out enough power to send out all of our troops to Ninjago" said Hailey

"Daughter do not state the obvious even though you are correct" said Crow

"My apologies father,however what do you intend to do about this barrier?" asked Hailey

"I intended to burn that bridge once I get to it" said Crow

" so as of this moment you do not have a plan,yet you intend to once the rest of the army is ready to cross,by my observations of their training,that should be within the next 2-3 weeks. The angel army is trained in every demon destroying device they have and are well trained in a range of strategies, if we are to attack with our standard training,we stand about as much chance as a snowball in summer. Yet if we devise a new training regimen,it will set us back months giving our enemy time to devise back up plans upon back up plans. Father if you are to have any plan at all it is best to get it and get it soon,not wait till the last minute" said Hailey before walking off. Crow was no fool and knew that his daughter had a point,he needed a plan and he needed it fast.


	10. Daddy's Girl

**Hi everyone,second snow day so I figured I go on an update spree.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ninjago**

Katie lay out on deck below the crescent moon. She was gazing at her stars unraveling their secrets and moving the constellations around in order to tell stories. It was a bit nippy out so she had wrapped herself in her wings. She was so busy gazing at her night sky that she didn't notice her father sneaking up behind her. Zane knelt down next to his little girl and used one of his wing feathers to tickle her. Katie jumped,startled out of her trance by the sudden,irresistible urge to laugh.

"Ack, d-daddy..s-stop" Katie managed between laughs. Zane stopped then lifted Katie in the air and set her on his shoulders. Katie squealed like a little girl and started laughing

"Daddy put me down" said Katie, though she was laughing. Zane took his daughter off his shoulders but instead of setting her on the ground he hugged her.

"You'll always be my little girl,you know that right" said Zane

"Off course I know that,and you'll always be my daddy" said Katie hugging Zane even tighter. Zane smiled and wrapped his own wings around his little girl. Zane walked inside carrying his daughter who had fallen asleep. Zane sat down on the couch,not bothering to get a blanket. Their wings were the only warmth they needed. Even though Katie was fifteen,Zane could help but still see her as that adorable little three year old he had adopted so many years ago. Kai and Nya's father entered the room and smiled.

" you're lucky that your daughter allows you to still treat her like a child, Nya was always so independent and detested affection" said Kai's father

"I've noticed" said Zane

"Have you ever wondered how Crow and his daughter get along?" asked Kai's father

"I don't concern myself in the family affairs of evil" said Zane "Besides,Hailey prides herself of being able to constantly please her father,and if she ever disappoints him she always has a very good reason,it doesn't matter to either of them whether the other loves them or not"

"I suppose you're right,as always" said Kai's father with a smile

"Besides,Hailey made herself an enemy of mine the minute she attacked Katie" said Zane,tightening his grip on his daughter who snuggled closer in her sleep.

"Well if the demons are raising an army I think you'll have the entirety of heaven having your back in battle." said Kai's father

"When haven't they had my back" said Zane with a smile


	11. Golf Ball vs Ocean

**Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in so long,major case of writers block. But this is sort of a dabble chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

"OVERLORD" called Crow

"Yes master" said the overlord

"I want you to go and hinder the ninja any way possible" said Crow

"Of course" said the Overlord before opening a portal and going to ninjago. He arrived on the deck of the bounty only to be met by all the ninja and elite guard in battle stance, Nya stepped forward.

"My turn" said Nya

"You think a little girl can stop me?" Asked the overlord

"I know I can" said Nya "Cole cover yourself with rocks". Cole did so and almost instantly Nya made a huge wave splash over the deck dissipating the overlord.

"Well that was surprisingly easy" said Nya

"Show off" muttered Lloyd

 **Again bit of a dabble till I get more inspiration if anyone has any ideas on what I should do for the next chapter please either comment or PM me.**


	12. Winds Before the Storm

**HI everyone Hiatus for this story is over thanks to DragonWhisperer762 who wrote 90% of this chapter for me so huge thanks for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Phantom Crow sat on his throne in the Underworld, rapping his fingers on the armrest. He was very annoyed. He told the Overlord to hinder the ninja in any way possible, and he only lasted a few seconds before Nya destroyed him. Not that he cared. The Overlord was basically useless, anyways.

But that was the least of his problems. The biggest one was that he still hasn't come up with a plan to transport the troops across the realms to Ninjago. Every idea he thought of, he would have to discard it.

Phantom Crow ran his fingers along the blade of his double-sided axe, in deep thinking. He thought about what Hailey had said about him not having a plan. It was true. If he waited until the last minute, something was ought to go wrong. If he changed the training regimens, it would be a better way, but then the Angels would have the upper hand still, having the time to create countless backup plans.

He growled in frustration at the thought.

""

And that's when an idea came to him. Hailey had a intelligent mind. Maybe she could think of something.

"Hailey!" He boomed. Phantom Crow watched as his daughter came and bowed.

"Yes father?" She asked.

"I have been thinking about what you have said."

"Does that mean you have some action in mind?"

"No." He said, sitting back in his throne. Hailey looked at her father, baffled.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is, my daughter, since you are the intelligent one, maybe you would have something in mind."

Hailey thought.

"Maybe we can do something to set them back, or distract them, one or the other. If we do the first option, then that would give you more time for a plan. If we do the latter, then we might have a chance to strike a crippling blow to the FSM and his forces."

Phantom Crow thought about this.

"Or," he said. "What if we can do both?"

Hailey looked at him.

"I highly doubt we can do that, father." She said.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you can do something."

"And what are you getting at?"

Phantom Crow leaned forward in his throne.

"What I'm getting at, Hailey, is that you do something to set the ninja and Angels back."

"Me and me alone?"

Phantom Crow nodded.

"But what exactly do you have in mind?"

"That is up to you, my daughter. I am very sure you can think of something. You are smart, after all."

At the mention of this, an idea came into Hailey's mind. She smiled evilly.

"I think I already do."

"Then go. Do what you have to do. Like I said to that useless Overlord, go hinder the ninja in anyway possible."

"Will do, father." Hailey said. She bowed again before walking off.

"Kryptonite!" She called. Kryptonite was a dragon her father had gifted to her once she completed her training in the military. Almost immediately, a purple and black dragon came to her. She mounted his saddle, used her power to open a portal to Ninjago, and flew through it. She was met by the darkness of the night and the cold, blustery wind. The moon and stars were blocked by clouds, so the sky was pitch black.

Perfect. Hailey thought with a smile. Kryptonite's dark form would blend perfectly with the sky. She let go of his reins and let Kryptonite catch the scent of the Bounty. He glided around in the sky, and once he got something, growled and shot off in the direction the Bounty had gone.

"KAI DID YOU TAKE MY ARMOR TO TRY ON LIKE YOU TOOK THE GREEN NINJA GI?" screamed Zane

Suddenly there was a loud crash on the deck and the Bounty tipped violently.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jay screamed as he dodged a sliding coffee table.

There was an ear-piercing, otherworldly roar, and it made all the ninja sink to their knees, hands over their ears.

All except Katie.

"I would recognize that sound from anywhere." She said.

"Is it Phantom Crow?!" Cole asked, as he was floating the whole time.

"No." Zane said. He recovered from being hit by a sliding couch. "It's his daughter."

That earned a gasp from everybody.

"Phantom Crow has a daughter?!" Said Kai.

Zane nodded. "Yes. And she is just as dangerous as he his."

Suddenly there was a horrible ripping noise as Kryptonite's claws ripped through the wood walls. All the ninja except Zane and Katie screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Jay shrieked.

"It's her dragon!" Katie said. She pulled out her sword and charged out to the deck.

"Katie, wait!" Zane said. "Stay inside he told the the other ninja, then ran after his daughter. There was another ear shattering roar. When Zane rushed out into the open, he was met by a sight that he feared the most.

Kryptonite stood on the deck, drew to full height, blank purple eyes glowing, white fangs bared. On his back sat Phantom Crow's daughter, Hailey. Katie was trapped in Kryptonite's monstrous sized talon, unable to move, with Hailey holding her scythe at her throat.

"Let her go!" Zane demanded. He feared for his daughter. Hailey laughed.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Ninja of Ice." Hailey said. "I came here for a reason."

"Daddy!" Katie called.

"Shut up." Hailey growled and pressed the scythe closer to her throat.

"Don't worry Katie!" Zane said. He formed some ice from his hands. "I'll get you down from there!"

Zane tried to shoot some ice but it was immediately countered by a blast of fire from Kryptonite. The fire was so hot it stung Zane's face and the boards of the Bounty started smoking. Kryptonite swiped his talon too fast for Zane to dodge. It slammed into him with such a force that it knocked the wind out of him. Zane went skidding across the deck and slammed his head against the wall. His vision don't fuzzy. Katie whimpered at the sight of her dad.

"I'm gonna kill you for this." She growled.

"I'd like to see you try, if I don't kill you first." Hailey retorted.

Zan heard this and got up shakily.

"NOBODY KILLS MY DAUGHTER!" He roared with rage. He sent another blast of ice, but it was again countered by Kryptonite. His tail sent Zane off his feet. The dark dragon then pressed a claw to his chest.

"I'll give you a choice." Hailey said casually. "I'll let you go, but I'll have to kill your precious daughter for that to happen." To show that she wasn't kidding, she pressed her scythe even closer to Katie's throat.

"Or, I'll let her live, but in turn you would have to give me one of your own. I'm giving you ten seconds to decide, starting now."

Zane's mind was a rush. He was the only one who could defeat Phantom Crow, and without him, the other ninja wouldn't stand a chance. Ninjago would fall into eternal darkness.

But then there was his daughter. Zane loved her so much. He couldn't let her die at the hands of this heartless demon. Plus, if he were to go, there was still a chance that Katie could teach the ninja how to fight the demons. It would like he would still be there.

He felt Kryptonite's claw come off his chest.

Zane had his mind made up.

"Let her go. Take me instead." He said. He got up and put his hands in the air to show he surrendered.

"No!" Katie said.

Hailey smirked. The plan worked like a charm. What better than to take the Ice Ninja himself?

"You know the drill." She said to Kryptonite. He squeezed Kaie until she fainted before letting her drop to the deck. Hailey or Kryptonite didn't want her trying anything.

"Don't do it, Dad." She muttered.

Zane was about to tell her that he would come back for her, but was cut off as Hailey took a long length of heavy black chain and flung it in Zane's direction. The chain's noose pinned Zane's elbows to his body, and Hailey came down to drop the other loops of chain around him until Zane was completely bound. He grunted in pain as Hailey tightened it as tight as it would go.

"The things mortals would do for their loved ones." Hailey snickered as she grabbed the tail end of the chain and led Zane over to Kryptonite. He picked him up and put him on his back, where Hailey secured the end of the chain to the saddle. Then she gagged Zane with a piece of dirty cloth. She mounted to the front of the saddle.

"Better luck next time, daddy's girl." She said to Katie's, barely conscious form, laying limp on the deck before Suddenly finding her and Kryptonite tied to the deck by ropes of light from the rest of the Elite Guard

"NO ONE KIDNAPS OUR GENERAL!" screamed Kai's father

"LET ME GO YOU FOOLS" screamed Hailey. Once the rest of the guard had gotten Zane down and untied him,Zane ran over to where Katie lay. He lifted his daughter into his arms then looked over his shoulder to glare at Hailey who was being lead to the brig tied up in ropes of pure light.

 **And Cliffhanger,now that I have a renewed train of thought updates should come sooner.**


	13. Brig of Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago or anything mentioned in this story.**

Hailey was lead into the brig which had been posted with posters of kittens in trees and cute little babies. There was a wide screen tv and a cushy chair in which Hailey was straight jacketed to. The ninja had forced Kryptonite to drink a shrinking potion and had thrown him in a bird cage of titanium. Hailey's eyes had been taped open and Zane came into the room and turned on the Tv.

"We'll see if you are willing to tell us your father's plans after watching Barney" said Zane

"NOOOOO!" screamed Hailey. Zane turned out the lights and Hailey's Screams subsided ever so slightly.

 **After Barney,Teletubbies,Mlp G3,Bambi,Frozen,The Little mermaid,several other disney movies,Anime,Winnie the Pooh,and Sesame Street.**

"So Hailey are you ready to talk now?" asked Zane

"I'll do anything,just make it stop!" cried Hailey

"Alright then,what is your father planning,when will you attack, and what do you want?" asked Zane.

"My father is planning to attack at the start of the first snowfall,basic strategy till I know how strong your numbers are,and we want what we've always wanted,you to join us or DIE" said Hailey. Zane rolled his eyes then walked out.

"No you can't just leave me here,not with D-Donkey(The one from Shrek" cried Hailey.


	14. Football Filler

**High everyone I realized I've kept you waiting long enough for this,I own nothing in this chapter**

"Um Zane what does football have to do with war?" asked Jay one day after Zane had split them into teams and told them they were playing football, the bounty was hovering just over Ninjago city stadium and all the ninja were on the field,each with members of the elite guard to make a full team.

"This is a strategy and teamwork exercise I currently have our "guest" in the brig watching all the losing games of her favorite team,the Green Bay Packers,in this exercise you will play a complete game of football with Katie and Garmadon acting as referees,I will be watching the game to observe your weak points and your strengths, Sensei Wu you are captain of the Pink team which consists of Jay, Cole,Cole's mother, Kai's Mother and Nya, and Lloyd,pink team also have the disadvantage of being the smallest team,I will explain the significance of this later, Everyone else is on the purple team,their captain is Kai" said Zane

"Um Zane I can't play football,I don't know how" said Kai

"I am well aware of that Kai mainly because last time we played you kicked the ball at my head knocking me out" said Zane

"But you're putting me up against Cole who's the best quarterback of us all" complained Kai

"I'm aware of that also Kai" said Zane

"Um Zane we don't have enough people for every position" said Cole

" I KNOW!" yelled Zane " Look just play the game and I'll explain everything after"

"Ok" said the ninja,the elite guard however knew exactly what Zane was doing.

 **A/N how many of you also know why Zane is doing what he is,let me know in the reviews**


	15. Dragon's Bane

"Ninja there is one poison that can kill a demon, however it is very rare and just one petal can wipe out an entire army of these creatures" said Zane

"And why are you just telling us this now?" asked Kai

"Because the plant is deadly to anything that comes in contact with it,even angels" said Zane

"Well what is it called and where do we find it?" asked Cole

"It's called Dragon's Bane,it's a white flower that look's like an ice dragon's head,however you need a hazmat suit just to pick it" said Zane

"Um I have a hazmat suit" said Jay

"And why do you have one?" asked Nya

"Um…...I built a lab in the basement" said Jay

"Please tell me you didn't watch Baking Mad" said Nya

"NO! I ain't a druggie,I merely wanted to create a chemical powersource for one of my inventions" said Jay

"Well then it's settled,Jay will go to the top of the frozen volcano of the glacier barrens and pick the Dragon's Bane flower bring it back here and synthesize the 15 petals into 15 vials of demons death." said Zane

"Whoa whoa whoa,I just said I had one,not that I was going to do everything" said Jay

"Jay the entire universe is counting on whoever picks the flower we need it as a last defence in case all our weapons fail,and if you do this,it may just get you a place in the elite guard" said Zane,knowing perfectly well the only well to get Jay to do anything was to stoke his ego(Much like Kai)

"Fine I'll go get the flower" grumbled Jay

"You didn't mention the week long hike up the mountain dad" whispered Katie

"Jay needs to learn that not everything is easy and safe" said Zane

"Um Zane,are you sure Jay can handle this?" asked Cole

"If he can handle a Djinn he can handle a flower" said Zane

"When did he fight one of those?" asked Kai

"That is a story for another time" said Zane quickly

 **One week Later**

Jay walked into the living room carrying 15 vials of the deadly poison.

"Good work Jay,now we can win this no matter what" said Zane

"You owe me big time" said Jay

"I'll make your favorite barbequed chicken shaped like circuit breakers" said Zane

"That'll do" said Jay,perking up


	16. Daughter Intervention

**Hi Guys sorry for the wait had to do a bunch of stuff. This is the chapter where the Glacier shipping starts.**

 **I own nothing in this story**

"Daddy,when are you going to ask him?" whined Katie

"Sweetheart I don't even know if Cole wants to go out with me let alone feels the same way" said Zane

"Well if you aren't going to do anything about this,I will,I am determined not to just have one parent" said Katie stomping off the way she did when she was three and determined to find the cookie jar that Zane had hidden. Zane just shook his head and sighed. There was no way that Cole would consent to dating him,just no way. He left to go oversee Kai's training,little did he know that Katie had instigated a meeting with all the women on the ship.

"Ok so here's the plan,we need to get my daddy and Cole together in a room and keep it locked until one of them asks the other out" said Katie

"Well there is the closet in the hall,we can put both their suits of armor in it, then in the morning when they need to put it on,we shove them in and lock the door,but have a hidden camera in the suits." suggested Nya

"I like it, but we need to add something inside to induce romantic atmosphere" said Katie

"I can help with that" said Nya

"Great,now all we have to do is set things up" said Katie

 **Later that Day**

"Kai have you seen my armour?" Called Zane

"Katie said it was in the closet" came Kai's reply

"Thanks" said Zane as he walked to the closet,only to bump into Cole,the blushes on both their faces were obvious. Then Cole's mom shoved them into the closet,hit a button and the closet turned into a very romantic date. Zane facepalmed.

"Katie,let us out now or you're grounded" said Zane

"Daddy this is for your own good, Now you two will stay in their until you admit your feelings to each other" said Katie. Zane and Cole looked at each other and smiled rather awkwardly,their faces red as tomatoes.  
"Umm, I suppose they won't let us out until I ask you out" said Cole awkwardly

"Yeah" said Zane

"So you wanna maybe go to dinner tonight or something?" asked Cole

"I'd like that" said Zane. The closet was a tight squeeze in the first place so their faces were only a few inches apart in the first place. Zane gave Cole a quick peck on the lips before Cole grabbed both sides of Zane's head and pulled him into a deep,passionate,kiss. Both emerged from the kiss redder than Kai's gi but both with wide smiles on their faces. The Closet door opened and Zane chased Katie to the couch where a massive tickle fight ensued. Cole saw his mom standing there and groaned.

"MOMMM! Not you too"

" well it worked didn't it?" said Cole's mother.

"Ughh,that's not the point"

"Isn't it? "

"MOMMM" shouted Cole


End file.
